herofandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Lee
Huang Lee is protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Biography He ownes his status as a Triad member to his father, a Triad boss from China. After the murder of his father, his uncle, Wu "Kenny" Lee calls Huang to Liberty City to help deliver a family ‘heirloom', the Yu Jian Sword, to secure his family’s claim to the leadership of the Triad gangs. However, what was supposed to be a weekend of table service and strippers turns into a dangerous adventure after arriving at Francis International Airport only to be hijacked, robbed of his sword, and left for dead. Huang dug deep into the rotten core of Liberty City - and deep within himself—to avenge his father's murder and reclaim his family's honor. Once Huang arrives in Liberty City, an ambush is waiting for him. Huang is shot and left for dead with the Yu Jian stolen. Huang manages to escape and find his way to Kenny's house. Kenny explains he wanted to give the sword to Hsin Jaoming, the aging Triad leader, but has been dishonored by the sword's loss, leaving Huang and Kenny to work to keep their bussiness afloat. Huang makes contact whith Zhou Ming, and Hsin's son Chan Jaoming, who are competing to be the succesor of the Triad family. After Huang was hired by a deal that was intercepted by the LCPD, where Huang meets Wade Heston, an officer under pressure from internal affairs. Heston offers to help find the killer of Huang's father and the thief of Yu Jian. Heston suspects a Korean gang is the culprit. After fighting against the Koreans, Heston has a bug planted in the Korean headquaters, where they learn of a group called Wonsu. They conclude the leader of Wonsu is behind all this, and there is a police informant giving the triads trouble. Meanwhile, Hsin had Huang to work for him, to find the killer and the thief, but suspects Huang himself, and tries to have him killed. Kenny however convinces Hsin to give Huang time. Hsin learns of two gangs that are likely housing the rat, the Angels of Death and the Koreans. Huang makes contact with Lester Leroc, an informant of the Angels of Death, and performs his own work against the Koreans. Huang is thrown off course by mobster Rudy D'Avanzo, who lies to Huang that the mole works for the Melissa Crime Family. Hsin exposes this lie, and Huang kills D'Avanzo. When the Koreans and the Angels of Death are proven innocent, Huang takes a new course in the investigation. Heston and Huang hack into FIB files and two names pop up; Zhou Ming and Chan Jaoming. Hsin is disgraced that his son is a suspect, and steps down as leader of the Triads, appointing Kenny as the new leader. He allows Huang to kill both Chan and Zhou, despite both denying guilt. Heston later calls Huang and says that the information they uncovered was fake, and that the Wonsu leader is having a meeting with his allies, and the two infiltrate the meeting. They discover Kenny, who confesses to being the rat, and killing his brother. Kenny tries to make an escape while Huang and Heston fight their way out. The two pursue Kenny across the city and corner him at Hsin's house. Kenny reveals he was tasked to retrieve the sword in exchange for a position under Chan, and to get the sword, his brother had to die, and he framed Zhou and Chan to cover his tracks. In the house, Kenny confronts Hsin who calls Kenny out for his treachery, and demands the sword. Kenny ironically responds by stabing Hsin as Huang enters the room. Kenny makes an attempt of Huang's life but Huang kills him. Immediately, IAD and FIB to arrest, Heston and Huang, but Heston claims to have been deep undercover, and tells them to arrest everyone except Huang. Hsin praises Huang for his loyalty, and appoints him the new Triad leader. Navigation Category:Male Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Thieves Category:Martial Artists Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Merciful Category:Vengeful Category:Protector of Innocence